Pourquoi !
by Chamallow-chan
Summary: Mini OS. NaGrey. Natsu se pose beaucoup de questions... Pourquoi !


**Titre**** : Pourquoi ?!**

**Auteure ****: Chamallow-chan**

**Couple**** : Natsu x Grey - YAOI**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient à Hiro Mashima, auteur de Fairy Tail ^^ !**

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

_PDV Natsu_

_Depuis que je l'aime, cette question tourne encore et encore dans ma tête._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!_**  
**_Pourquoi je te provoque, pourquoi nous battons-nous, pourquoi tu m'insultes ?!_**  
**_Pourquoi je t'aime ?! Pourquoi tu ne vois rien ? _**  
**_Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je t'aime, et je ne veux pas le savoir._**  
**BAM !**  
**

Mirajane - Bonjour Natsu ! Pour la porte, ça fera 6 joyaux !**  
**

Natsu - Ouais, je sais, tiens Mira**  
**

Lucy - Salut Natsu ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**  
**

Natsu - Salut Lucy ! Ça va, ouais, et toi ?**  
**

Lucy - Oh, ben comme d'ab ! Erza est partie acheter un frai..**  
**

Grey - Tiens, tiens ! Flammèche !**  
**

Natsu - Qu'estu veux l'glaçon ?!**  
**

_Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ?!_**  
**

Grey - Moi ? Mais rien, voyons ! Je te fais un salut amical et toi t'arrives en m'insultant ! Tu veux te battre, peut-être ?!**  
**

Natsu - Ou.. Nan.. Nan j'ai pas envie.. Salut !**  
**

_Quel nul, j'vous jure ! Il faut pas que je m'enfuie !.. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui faire face ?!_**  
**

Grey - Qu.. Quoi ?! Hé ! Natsu ! Qu'estu fous ?! **  
**

Lucy - Natsu ! Natsu ! Reviens !**  
**

Nan ! Nan ! Arrêtes Lucy ! Ne me poursuis pas, je t'en supplie ! Pourquoi personne ne vois qu'il me tortures ?!**  
**

Lucy - Natsuuuu ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrives ?!**  
**

Natsu - LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE LUCY ! ARRÊTES DE ME SUIVRE, MERDE !**  
**

Grey - NATSU !**  
**

_..Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, Natsu ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Il va te rejoindre ! Oh non ! Mes jambes ne répondent même plus ! Pourquoi faut-il que sa voix m'ensorcelle, quoi qu'elle dise ?!_**  
**Il m'attrape le bras.**  
**

Grey - Natsu ! Enfin, voyons ! Pourquoi t'es partis ?**  
**

Natsu - Lâche moi, Grey !**  
**

Grey - Non ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça, aujourd'hui ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?**  
**

Natsu - J'ai dit : LÂCHE MOI !**  
**

Grey - Putain ! Natsu ! J't'ai fait quoi, merde !**  
**

Natsu - LÂCHE MOI ! TU SAIS PAS COMPRENDRE LE FRANçAIS OU QU.. Mmmh...**  
**

_HEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ?! Qu'es-ce-qu'il fous, là ?! Il est en train de..de..de m'embrasser ?! Pincez-moi, je rêve !_

Grey - Natsu...**  
**

Natsu - Qu..qu..que..**  
**

Grey - Non, ne dis rien, Natsu ! Je vais t'expliquer.. Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, mais..je t'aime.. Je.. En fait.. Tu sais, je te provoquais pour.. Pour avoir ton attention.. Pour avoir ton corps contre le mien et.. Et enfin.. Je.. Mmmmmmhh**  
**

Natsu - Ta gueule, t'es qu'un con !**  
**

Grey - Qu.. Quoi ?! Mais.. Pourquoi m'as embrass..Mmh**  
**

Natsu - Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Moi aussi je t'aime !**  
**

Grey - Nat..Natsu.. C'est vrai ?! Oh ! Merci, mon Dieu !**  
**

_Oh là là.. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ses lèvres sont si douces.. Mmmh.. Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fous, là ?! C'est quoi cette main sous mon t-shirt ?! Et pourquoi il m'emmène dans cette ruelle ?!_**  
**

Natsu - Heu.. Grey ? Qu.. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!**  
**

Grey - Détend-toi mon amour..**  
**

Natsu - M'enfin, Grey ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir.. Ahh.. Mmmmh...**  
**

_Mmmh.. Il est vraiment inconscient, dis-donc.. Aah.. Grey, Grey, Grey, Grey, Grey, Greeeey.. ERROR ERROR ERROR_

_-DECONNECTED_

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
**

Ouais, bon, c'est pas génial, c'est court et y'a pas de lemon, mais c'est mon premier OS, et je l'ai écrit de manière à ce qu'il y ai que les pensées de Natsu et les dialogues, alors c'est impossible de faire un lemon, à part si Natsu décris tout à sois-même, ce qui est ridicule car tu peux pas penser quand tu.. Passes à l'acte, disons... C'est pour ça qu'à la fin, le cerveau de Natsu se déconnecte ^^.. Voilà, j'éspere que ça va vous plaire !  
Bisous, Chamallow-chan !  
**  
**  
PS : D'habitude, j'écris pas de cette manière (quand je décris rien, quand je mets que les pensées du perso principal et les dialogues), mais là, ça m'est venu tout seul...


End file.
